


Davekat Wrestling Drabble

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wrestling, Xeno, davekat - Freeform, knightshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>post-sburb dave and karkat watch a wrestling match on TV for the irony and karkat has an interesting reaction. shenanigans ensue. this prompt is so specific because you only like to write davekat and porn.</p><p>Updated: Found the time to finally make paragraph breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davekat Wrestling Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble done for Katie again because I asked her to send me some ideas. I kind if like how this came out.

The Terrifying Tyrant let out a manly screech before locking his opponent, Gael the Impaler, in a full nelson. The sweaty meatheads struggled against one another as the audience shrieked in joy.

 “This is the shit, Vantas. My Bro an I used to watch fake wrestling all the time. For the ironies of course," Dave focused his attention on the screen, captivated in a way that might have implied he actually enjoyed wrestling, ironies or no ironies, “We used to try and throw some of their moves into our strifes." 

Dave turned to look at the troll only to find he was talking to a butt imprint left on the couch. Did Karkat get bored? Suddenly, a shadow leapt from behind Dave and he heard his attacker invoking the name of the dreaded, “PILE DRIVER!"

 Karkat flung his elbow down into Dave’s gut, “Oof!" Goddamn it! That wasn’t a cool kid noise. 

Dave quickly slithered out from beneath Karkat and put him in a Cradle. “FUCK! STRIDER!"

 “You messed with the wrong bull. It’s time for a Texan beatdown Strider style," he flung him to the couch and reached for his sides.

 “NONONO! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!" 

Dave began to tickle the troll mercilessly. Karkat put a hand over his mouth and kicked out. After a few misses he managed to push Dave off and over to the other side of the couch.  Karkat took his opponent’s moment of vulnerability to crawl on top of him and pin him to the sofa. He paused, panting heavily, “ha… ha… Got you… now, Strider." 

Dave put his hands on Karkat’s hips and pushed them up under his sweater, “You sure about that?"

 Karkat shivered, “Of course. I pinned you!"

 “Hmm..," Dave hummed as he slid his fingers over Karkat’s heated skin, brushing faintly over his grubscars. 

“Ah!" The embarrassing noise was out before Karkat could quell it.

 “That was interesting," he used a hand to reach up and gently stroked a horn. 

“F-FUCK. Dave that felt…" 

Dave looked at Karkat. His face was the perfect picture of both shame and euphoria, “You want me to stop?"

 Karkat glare at him, “If you do, I’m going to go back to wrestler mode."

 “Nubs the Destroyer?" Dave asked, using his nails to trace the base of the troll’s horns. He started to purr, “I love it when you rev up your sex engine," Dave received a flick to the ear, “Hey!" He ground up into the troll and Karkat let out a whimper, “I bet I can get you to make that noise again." 

“I bet I could make you call out first," Karkat bent down and started leaving teasingly soft kisses on Dave’s neck. The kisses gradually turned to sucking and licking and the occasional nip, nothing that would hurt, but just enough to be pleasurable.

 “Karkat, ahem, fuck," Dave had to clear his throat as his voice cracked.

 “Hmm?" Karkat’s purr resonated from Dave’s throat and spread down throughout his body.

 In retaliation Dave stealthily slipped his hand down Karkat’s boxers and rubbed at Karkat’s nook until he felt the troll’s bulge slide out.

 Karkat’s breathing grew heavier and his necking stopped as he gripped at the front of Dave’s shirt. 

“What’s wrong? Weren’t you gonna make me call out or..?" Dave slid a finger into Karkat’s nook, the wet warmth enveloping him. Karkat gripped tighter to him and shook with pleasure, “Are you ready to admit defeat?" 

Karat huffed out a, “Never," and shakily reached out for Dave’s hemline. He stroked along the human’s pelvic bone, causing Dave’s muscles to spasm, “You’re so sensitive."

 “Just a bit," Dave’s reply was breathy but still contained a sarcastic edge. 

As Karkat began to stroke Dave’s dick, Dave retaliated by intertwining his fingers with Karkat’s bulge. He stretched up to lock his lips with Karkat’s. Their tongues coaxed each other into movement, each baiting the other. Karkat’s breath hitched and he came with a shudder and a drawn out moan.

 “Chalkin that up as my win," Dave smirked.

 “Ass… hole," Karkat said in between gasps. He increased his hand’s speed and soon Dave was following after, mumbling profanities under his breath.  
 They laid there puffing out warm air, and coming down from their high.

 Karkat rested his head in the crook of Dave’s neck, “I think I like wrestling.

" Dave chuckled, “I can tell." 


End file.
